


Maglor the Stylish Elf Hobo

by moosefrog



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Just because you regret everything in your life and have decided to take a sabbatical from kin-slaying doesn't mean you can't look your very best!





	Maglor the Stylish Elf Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> Face it. Elves can wear anything and make it look good. Maglor wears castoffs and hand-me-downs that kind folk have given him over the years. He cuts his own hair with a rusty old knife he keeps around for prying open the oysters he scrabbles from the sea. He's probably composing a chart-topping hit about regret while he's sitting there! Move over Tswift! Maglor is going to show you how it's done! 
> 
> _Don't get me wrong! I love him! But the Feanor crew is just so extra I have to poke fun a bit!_


End file.
